


Reunion after Centuries apart

by Mermie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Boys Kissing, Cuddle, Fluff, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Merlin, M/M, New era, Protective Arthur, Reunion Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Waiting for Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermie/pseuds/Mermie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin grabbed his shot of irish whiskey and smiled at a curly boy standing in the opposite corner. When the boy noticed Merlin, he rolled his eyes and left the club.</p><p>Getting drunk was Merlin's daily routine these days and these years. Being wasted was the only way how to slightly forget about Arthur. About his death. Eventually, even alcohol couldn't help him through.</p><p>Merlin paid for his booze and left the club, slowly. He was tottering, side to side, bumbling around and stumbling. </p><p>It was a warm, pleasant night, there was a light breeze in the air. Merlin couldn't feel it anyway. He was too drunk, too broken. He was just a poor old man trapped in a young body, who has already suffered too much.</p><p>Merlin wasn't able to keep on his feet and he fell down on a cold, solid ground after a while. He was lying there, he could feel his blood flowing down his face. He was crying.</p><p>"Arthur... Arthur..." He called his name over and over again. He closed his eyes and familiar images in his head appeared. However, he was used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion after Centuries apart

Merlin grabbed his shot of irish whiskey and smiled at a curly boy standing in the opposite corner. When the boy noticed Merlin, he rolled his eyes and left the club.

Getting drunk was Merlin's daily routine these days and these years. Being wasted was the only way how to slightly forget about Arthur. About his death. Eventually, even alcohol couldn't help him through.

Merlin paid for his booze and left the club, slowly. He was tottering, side to side, bumbling around and stumbling. ¨

It was a warm, pleasant night, there was a light breeze in the air. Merlin couldn't feel it anyway. He was too drunk, too broken. He was just a poor old man trapped in a young body, who has already suffered too much.

Merlin wasn't able to keep on his feet and he fell down on a cold, solid ground after a while. He was lying there, he could feel his blood flowing down his face. He was crying.

"Arthur... Arthur..." He called his name over and over again. He closed his eyes and familiar images in his head appeared. However, he was used to it.

_Smiling Arthur..._

"Hello?"  
¨  
 _Arthur calling him an idiot..._

"Boy?"

_Their first kiss..._

"Are you alright?"

_Arthur's athletic body..._

"Do you hear me?"

_Arthur's last breath..._

"Hey!"

Merlin opened his eyes. There was a young man standing over him. Merlin couldn't see his face.

"Come on, let me help you." The mysterious someone helped Merlin on his feet again and caught him.

"You are hurt. Where do you live?"

Merlin mumbled something vague in response. 

"Well, you're wasted, aren't you." 

Merlin couldn't fight the feeling he knew that voice. He gasped and looked up at the stranger.

He freezed in shock. His heart started to beat faster, his blood pumping. Was it just a dream?

"I'm Arthur, by the way." The boy smiled while leading Merlin somewhere. 

Arthur was as hot as Merlin remembered. Blond, straight hair, deep blue eyes, muscular and developed body.

"I'm Merlin." he groaned.

"Merlin?" Arthur seemed surprised. "Well, Merlin, I'm taking you to my place, I can't leave you here in such a state."

...

"Here we are." Arthur opened the door and they entered his flat. It was a small but cosy apartment. Arthur sat Merlin down on a couch.

"I will take a look at your wound. May I?" Merlin nodded, wasn't able to believe his eyes and ears. 

Arthur took a piece of wet cloth and wiped Merlin's face, very gently and carefully. Merlin shivered at his touch. Arthur took a desinfection afterwards and he sprayed it on Merlin's face. 

"Ok. At least your head isn't broken." Arthur grined and Merlin moaned with pleasure quietly. He was waiting for this moment, for so long.

"Do you need anything?" Arthur looked straight at Merlin.

_Of course. I need you, Arthur Pendragon._

"No, I ... I'm fine." He was still kind of dizzy, sobering.

Arthur looked at him curious. "Are you sure? You seem like there is something you wish. Go on. Do you need some blankets? Hot tea? Water?"

_Just, just hold me, Merlin._

"You." Merlin couldn't wait any longer. Before Arthur realized what was going on, Merlin kissed him with all his love. 

"What on earth are you..." At first, Arthur's eyes gone wide open, but he closed them with pleasure after a second. He recalled everything. Camelot. Albion. His love for Merlin.

_Merlin..._

"Merlin. Is that you?" Arthur ruffled Merlin's hair, smiling widely.

"Arthur..." Merlin's eyes filled with tears. He held him close. 

_Dollop-head in two words? Prince Arthur._

"I've missed you. I've missed you so much." Merlin couldn't stop it. He started to cry and sob hystericaly.

"Merlin, it's alright." Arthur tried to imagine Merlin's pain. He was realizing that he was reborn, whereas Merlin wasn't. It was Merlin who waited for centuries. And Arthur finally knew that. He knew more than that. Was it sorcery what helped him understand?

_You're not going to say goodbye._

"I'm here, I'm here and I will never leave you again. You have my word." Arthur was kissing and stroking every part of Merlin's body he could reach. 

While kissing Merlin's hand Arthur noticed few tiny punctures. "God have mercy, Merlin... are you taking drugs?"

Merlin looked at him with regrets, scared and frightened. "I'm sorry Arthur... It was so hard. You weren't here for me. I couldn't..." Merlin sobbed again.

"Not your fault. Everything is just fine. You don't need to take drugs anymore. You don't need to be drunk as fuck. I'll help you through. I am here for you. I will always be. Will you let me?" Arthur's hands found their way underneath Merlin's shirt. He was stroking his chest and kissing his lips.

_I don't want you to change. I want you to always be you._

"I.. I will. Arthur. It is you..." Merlin dared to kiss him wildly.

Arthur huhmed. With his help Melin tucked his head in Arthur's breast, hiding his face.

"When you died--"

"Don't." Arthur cut in. "Don't think about that. Just don't."

Arthur's heart hurted so much. He couldn't rid of a strange feeling that everything was his fault. Broken, drunk and addicted Merlin in his arms - he was responsible for him. 

"I need you Arthur. Right here, right now." Merlin's tongue found Arthur's again.

"Hmm. I've got a lube." Arthur gasped while kissing.

Merlin just moaned with pleasure. He wanted Arthur desperately.

Arthur took Merlin and carried him to his bed. They laid down, Arthur on the top of Merlin. It didn't take long and they were both naked. They were kissing their lips, licking their tongues. 

Merlin went to his knees, getting between Arthur's legs and spreading them. Merin's hand pulled Arthur's cock out and lapped his tongue over the head. Arthur moaned loudly, running his fingers through Merlin's hair.

Merlin's tongue was running along the vain on the underside of Arthur's already hard and long cock and Arthur goaned Merlin's name again and again. Merlin enjoyed this, he didn't have sex with anyone since Arthur died. 

"Merlin, I'm close." Merlin stopped with blowing and he was kissing his way back to Arthur's mouth. 

Arthur could feel the taste of his own cock on Merlin's tongue and it was turining him on even more. 

He laid Merlin down and lubed his fingers. At first, he drizzled it all over Merlin's's puckered entrance to paradise. When he was done, he slowly inserted one finger, moving it around. Merlin's body was shivering when he inserted two more, twisting his fingers and rubbing him from the inside. He was stroking Merlin's cock to help him relax.

"Arthur, now." 

Arthur pulled his fingers out of him and sucked them clean. Then, never stopped stroking Merlin's treasure, inserted his hard penis into Merlin's hole.

Merlin cried out. It was Arthur's job to ease Merlin's pain and he exactly knew how to. He was kissing Merlin's neck, breathing a hot air in between kisses. He was massaging Merlin's dick up and down.

When he saw Merlin was ready, he started with gently thrusts. 

_Faster, Arthur. Go faster, follow the light! Move!_  
...

It was a very gentle sex, full of care, love and understanding. They came in the same time. Arthur pulled off his cock, carefully.

Merlin was shaking all over his body. Arthur found his lost breath and cuddled Merlin tightly, not wanting to let him go.

They both were lying just like that for a while. "Will you move into my flat?" Arthur looked at Merlin, curiously. 

He had to grin when he saw Merlin fell asleep. He didn't blame him after all. It was a long day. Well, deffinitely long years for Merlin. He kissed his forehead gently. Arthur was still holding his beloved when he fell asleep.


End file.
